Various industries benefit from using results oriented data to predict future real-world scenarios. Often times, entities generate hypothetical, made-up datasets that are subsequently used to predict real-world scenarios. This results in unreliable predicted scenarios having little to no correlation with what is actually experienced.
Traditionally, entities kept the real-world scenarios relatively secret, thereby ensuring unauthorized access to confidential information within the real-world scenarios data did not occur. With the advent of the digital revolution, entities realized the benefit of storing the real-world scenarios in third party locations, such as cloud environments, to open up local storage for other beneficial uses. However, since cloud environments are generally unsecure, complex encryption and hashing processes were performed on all the information (both confidential and public) within real-world scenarios data prior to storage of the data within the cloud environments. This processing is cumbersome and unnecessarily takes up processing power of local computing environments that could be used more beneficially in other ways.